A Cup of Coffee, Please
by SoVeryTired
Summary: He met her in the coffee shop her worked at. And then... well, technically, it was stalking, but he like to say 'keep tabs on her'. Because really. He didn't know what he felt, but he knew it was something. And he wanted more of that something. I do not own Percy Jackson, etc., etc.
1. Chapter 1

**So... this might actually end up as a multi-chapter story! So far undeveloped, please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes (if any). May sort of be bad at first 'cause I haven't really planned out the beginning - only a general idea of the story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~FluffyPatatoCat**

OoOoOoOoO

It was Percy's first day on the job.

"Hello there, miss, what would you like to order?" The young woman looked up from her sketchpad. She looked like any other stereotypical Californian girl - blonde hair, tan skin, athletic figure, except for 1 thing - her eyes. They were gray, but not just any gray. It was a stormy gray, a calculating gray that somehow gave her an ethereal quality. No, this was not just any 'dumb blonde'.

She smiled at him and he felt a sudden warmth. "I'd like a cup of coffee and some waffles, please."

"A cup of coffee and some waffles, coming right up!" he whisked away her menu and returned to the kitchen. When he came back, she was holding a black colored pencil and seemed to be shading something in. Not that it was his business or anything.

"Here's your order, ma'am." he said politely, waiting for her smile again. She did not disappoint.

"Thank you."

He nodded and walked to a different customer.

OoOoOoOoO

He looked up when he heard the tinkle of bells. She was leaving. On her way out the door, she paused and caught his eye. She smiled, one more time. And then she was gone.

He was only starting to clean up her table when a piece of carefully folded paper under her plate of waffles grabbed his attention. He unfolded it, being careful to not damage the damp paper.

It was a drawing of himself. Right down to the black hair and green eyes. She must have drawn it when he was getting her food. He folded it up again and was about to tuck it in his shirt pocket when he noticed that she had signed the bottom right corner. A cursive _Annabeth Chase, _with a flourish. He smiled slightly and put it away, continuing on to the next customer.

OoOoOoOoO

"How was the your first day, sweetie?" his mom was cooking her famous 7-layer dip lasagna in the kitchen. He smiled faintly.

"I'm not fired yet, so that's good." she kissed his forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, honey. Not getting fired as soon as you're hired!" she tousled his hair. "Now we can have a celebratory meal! I'm so glad you can help with the bills now. My baby is all grown up!"

He laughed. "Mo-om! I'm not a kid anymore!"

She smiled fondly at him. "You'll always be my baby."

OoOoOoOoO

She was there the next day, too. And the day after that. And the day after...

He never got the chance to be her waiter again. But he wanted to meet her again, get to know her, get her to smile at him over an ice cream food fight. Er, not that he had ever had one, of course. Totally.

He became obsessed. Looked her up on the internet, followed her Facebook, stalked her Instagram, monitored her Twitter, you name it. No one knew, except for his mom. Because moms always knew.

He didn't know what caused him to do it. Heck, he doubted she even knew his name. But he knew hers. And that was all that mattered.

OoOoOoOoO

"Look, Percy, you're a great waiter and all, but you're too easily distracted."

"But sir-"

"I'm sorry, Percy."

He had lasted a week. Okay, granted, that was the longest he had ever lasted, but still. He had _liked _his job. He had gotten to see her. Every. Single. Day. As a matter of fact, she was probably the reason he got fired. He was always sneaking glances at her when he should have been working. Not that was was stalker-ish in any way. Not at all.

Not at all.

OoOoOoOoO

He got hired at a pizza place. He _did _like pizza. A lot. But still...

His first delivery was at Crescent Way 1573. **A/N: if that's a real street, and you, as the reader are living on it, please excuse me if that is not an actual house number. If it ****_is _****your house number, don't tell me that.**

He knocked lightly on the door.

"Hello?"

Annabeth Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Me here! I know it's been a while (or at least seems like it) and I'm back!**

**Also, special shout out to amyyy22 for all of her support - even for the stories on my first account. Last thing - does anyone know how to do proper line breaks? 'Cause I use line breaks too often and heave weird OoOoOoOoO things in the middle of nowhere isn't working toooo well.**

**Thanks to you guys who have reviewed and favorited and followed! Love you all!**

OoOoOoOoO

He mentally smacked himself on the forehead. What was he thinking? He really should have checked the name on the customer (er, client? Order-er?). Not that he didn't want to see her, but it had been so long and he'd never been good with talking to girls in general... especially pretty ones. And she was nothing if not pretty. Oh, and artistic. And probably...

_Focus. Cool._

She cleared her throat, jerking him out of his thoughts. He could have sworn he saw the faintest spark of recognition in her eyes before they were swallowed up by the gray. He didn't believe in fortune-telling and hippie stuff, but it felt like she was staring into the depths of his soul.

_Gray._

"Uh, hello, miss, are you, um, Annabeth Chase?"

Something along the lines of amusement danced in her eyes. Or maybe it was just his imagination. "Why, yes, I am. And may I ask what you are doing at my doorstep at this time?"

He felt a flush creeping up his neck. "This, uh, is the pizza you ordered from [insert name of pizza place, whatever suits you]." There was a heavy tension in the air. Or maybe he was just going crazy. He was trying really, really, _really _hard not to notice the fact she was wearing shorts - which, by the way, showed off her legs - or that she was wearing a tank top.

_Who knew shoulders could seem so attractive?_

Yep, definitely going crazy.

She reached out for the box, before pausing. "Actually, why don't you come on in? It looks cold." _That _was unexpected. He dimly remembered his mom saying something about _not talking to strangers, let alone going into their homes!_

But she wasn't a stranger. Not really.

"No, I have to get back home, 'cause, you know, curfew and all and my mom she would just uhh-" she placed her hand lightly on his arm.

"I insist. Besides, I have something I want to speak to you about. It's not about the pizza."

So he nodded, took a deep breath, and crossed the threshold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, this isn't an official update, 'cuz I want you guys' opinion on... some stuff that I plan to add to the next story. Normally, I wouldn't do this sort of stuff, but there's a teeny tiny wall that has graffiti that says 'writer's block' on it.**

**Now, I'm going to give you a small excerpt from the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Tell me in the comments if it needs change in ANY way. Constructive criticism ONLY. No haters, please.**

**Also, is kissing considered 'K'? Just wanna know so that I don't have to change the rating (I don't know how to).**

**Anyways, here's the small part that I need a little help with (well, not help, just... um... what's a synonym for 'opinion'?). Also, note that this is not the entire new chapter, just a piece of it.**

**Here we go!**

OoOoOoOoO

"I need your help." she clasped her hands together. Hastily, when she saw the way something shone in eyes, she added, "Not your help strictly. I just... well... relationship advice."

He tried not to think too much about it.

"I-I just, well, you know, you look like you've had a lot of experience, and... I-I got in a fight with my boyfriend recently and... and... you're also a boy, too, you know... oh, what was I thinking? I'm sorry for taking up your time. I was just desperate for a bit of company. It's been so lonely. He won't talk to me..."

"No, no, it's fine. I need to get going now." he abruptly stood up. "Th-thank you for eating [insert name of pizza place]'s pizza! Come - I mean, call again!"

As soon as he was out, he wiped away a tear.

OoOoOoOoO

**Last time: ONLY AN EXCERPT. The actual chapter will be longer.**

**Tell me what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew... it's been over the week.I wish I could give you guys a constant update schedule (although, then again, I might be too lazy to keep up with it).**

**But so... most of you said it was good. So that's good! And if you have any suggestions you like to offer ('cuz I need them), please review (or PM. PM is fine, too).**

**Last thing: how to make line breaks. Seriously. I need help. I would say it's shift+enter, but if I'm not sure, I'm not doing it. Yay to all those that reviewed - at some point, I might start featuring names here. Love you all, even if you don't get mentioned.**

**But. Anyways. On with the story!**

OoOoOoOoO

As he stepped into the modest house (well, modest isn't really a good word for it. It wasn't like, huge or anything, but what it looked like made up for it). There were papers all over the floor - like, literally. Not just the clumps here and there that his mom always complained about. It was... wow. Like, wow as in, I-had-no-idea-anyone-could-be-that-messy kind of wow.

She grabbed his arm and led him into the living room. He felt electrified - like every nerve was on fire. When she let go, he stood there, rubbing the spot where they had made contact.

"Sit." she patted the sofa. "We need to talk."

"R-right."

"I need your help." she clasped her hands together. Hastily, when she saw the way something shone in eyes, she added, "Not your help strictly. I just... well... relationship advice."

He tried not to think too much about it.

"I-I just, well, you know, you look like you've had a lot of experience, and... I-I got in a fight with my boyfriend recently and... and... you're also a boy, too, you know... oh, what was I thinking? I'm sorry for taking up your time. I was just desperate for a bit of company. It's been so lonely. He won't talk to me, and I-"

"No, no, it's fine. I need to get going now." he abruptly stood up. "Th-thank you for eating [insert name of pizza place]'s pizza! Come - I mean, call again!"

As soon as he was out, he wiped away a tear.

When he got home, he threw himself into the pillows. After an hour of moping, in which his mom had come in at least 20 times, he called up the pizza place and quit. He didn't want to work at food places at anymore.

After that, he got himself hired as a janitor at an architecture company.

OoOoOoOoO

**Haha. I'm sure you guys can all guess what's coming next. I know it's kinda obvious. But still. It's great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gee, how long has it been? I dunno. But. But. But... uh, I don't know. I need more stuff to put for the author's notes. Oh, whatever. The faster I do this, the faster you get to read the actual darn thing. And! Please review.**

OoOoOoOoO

Percy now worked at a place called Chase Enterprises. He didn't dwell to much on that. No, he though _way _more about _how _could _one person _spill twelve cups of coffee in three hours? And on top of that, his/her office was at the top of the building. Great. Just great. And for some weird reason, that person was never up there when he arrived to clean up. He would hear their voice on the walkie-talkie, telling him to come up and clean up. But for some reason, he never saw them.

Yes, that was 100% cuckoo. There was only 1 elevator. One set of stairs. He dimly wondered if that person was _trying _to avoid him. But why? It wasn't like he knew them, anyways.

Or so he thought.

OoOoOoOoO

Annabeth woke up on her sofa.

_Oh, shoot._

She had 10 minutes to get to get ready if she wanted to get to work on time. Not that she needed to worry about getting fired, 'cause she was the boos, but she had a lot of clients. She downed a cup of coffee, her hand slightly shaking. She threw on the only pair of clean clothes she had, brushed her hair and teeth in a record of 1 minute. She grabbed a muffin on her way out and ate it in the car.

There, she checked in at the front desk.

_Why, oh why, did I think it was a good idea to put my office at the top of the building? _She thought despairingly as the elevator made its slow ascent. _I could have put it on the bottom floor with easy access, but noooooooo... I put it up here._

When she arrived, hands shaking, she made a cup of coffee, which she spilled when she lifted it to take a drink. "Hot!" she yelped. She immediately buzzed the walkie-talkie, demanding someone come up and clean up.

Then, she froze, remembering she fired the old janitor recently.

And the new janitor...

She hurried to the staircase, opened it, and closed it. She leaned against the door, her heart racing. Those eyes... they had flashed with hurt, disbelief, sadness, and a bunch of other emotions she couldn't place.

She hated it so much. It filled her with something, like nothing she had ever felt before. She refused to believe it was anything but anger, but fury, but...

She refused to believe she felt something for the boy at the coffee shop with bright, yet sorrowful eyes. Those pools of green...

Annabeth shook her head.

_No. I have a boyfriend._

She didn't even know why she had told him - Percy - about that. Maybe... maybe...

No. She just wanted him to know, for her to get over what fluttered inside and made her light-headed. And that was it. Really. And though she would never admit it, she felt like there was another reason for this. For this irrationality. And she hated it even more than his eyes.

So she ran and hid every time she spilled her coffee - which was 12 times, and counting - behind the door. She had a perfect view of her office from there. She knew it was him. His raven locks...

OoOoOoOoO

He was about to step back into the elevator when the walkie-talkie crackled again.

"Hey." for some reason, their voice seemed shaky, but it was covered well. "I just-I just spilled some more coffee. Sorry. Come-come up and clean it.

Percy sighed and warily made his way back to the office he knew so well.

He opened the door, and came face-to-face with a blonde he knew well - far too well. Her startling grey eyes locked in on his green ones, and her lips parted in a slight 'o'. Percy's heart dropped down to his boots.

"Annabeth?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo, guys! I'm gonna start replying to people's comments (if you COMMENT at ALL) in here, 'cause I feel like I should thank them for spending A MINUTE to tell me how they appreciate my story. I appreciate ya'll, too!**

**And... first person!**

**Halfblood. keeper: aw, thanks! I've only started writing recently, so I'm glad to know you like it!**

**Whew! Okay, so, the first (and probably last) update of June. Of course, since it's summer, I have a lot more time, so no gaurentees...  
**

**But... here we go! I've kept you waiting for too long!**

OoOoOoOoO

She gives a curt nod. "Percy."

And then she rushes out as fast as her feet can take her without making it too obvious that she's running away. She rushes out with her head held high, like she has somewhere important to go, something important to do, because she's not running away.

But she is.

OoOoOoOoO

Percy stares at her retreating back, stares at her blonde curls bouncing, tantalizing, taunting...

He wants to touch them.

But he holds back, just watches, just stands there and watches her walk away...

_Because she has a boyfriend._

Oh, right. Because she has a boyfriend.

He pushes the thought away from his mind. He works here now. He can think about this stuff at home. _But _she _works here too..._

He shakes his head. _No. _He sets to work cleaning again. Just like he's supposed to. Just like he was paid to. Just like he was hired to. Just like... just like... _she _hired him. She must have.

But why?

OoOoOoOoO

Annabeth finds the nearest restroom, rushes into a stall and sits there. Just sits there, with her head in her hands, her heart thumping erratically in her chest. She stands up, though her legs feel weak, and she just leans against the wall.

Good thing he can't come in and clean the girls' restroom.

Why'd she even hire him? She knows who he is.

She's met him.

He... doesn't know who she is.

But he knows something about her.

That she has relationship problems.

With her boyfriend.

_"I can't _believe _you!"_

_"It's not what it looks like, Annie, I swear!"_

_"Don't call me Annie."_

_She stormed off, leaving her boyfriend..._

She shakes herself out of the memory.

She still holds on to him, though, with no clue why.

_"He doesn't deserve you, Annie, break up with him!"_

But she can't.

Won't.

Why?

But this is her workplace. And rule number one? _Leave your personal life out of it. _She returns to her office and, leaving the coffee machine untouched, begins sorting out the papers. A contract, ooh, someone is paying a rather hefty price for a house. Wonderful.

She sets to work.

OoOoOoOoO

Throughout the day, Percy rushed up and down the building.

_Up, down, up, down, up, down..._

But all day, he never got a call to clean the top floor.

_Her floor._


	7. Chapter 7

**Yays! The more you review, (probably) the more I'll upload. But that's only because I check my email and I see - wow, replies! Let me go make a doc to reply to these reviews!**

**But.**

**Anyways.**

**Halfblood. keeper: thanks to you too! For replying. And being supportive. And... etc.!**

**amyyy22: thanks!**

**Oriande Moonshadow: absolutely. There'll probably be more, and by the way, this is NOT a well-thought-out storyline. I'm making up chapters as I go. So far, it's worked! Surprisingly.**

**So, guys, this is most likely the last update of the month. A**

OoOoOoOoO

She worked late. Late, late, late, late... anything to get her mind off that afternoon.

And her boyfriend.

And everything.

Work swallowed all her thoughts, drowned them out. It made life so much easier. Then, someone popped their head in. "I'm leaving now. Will you be ok, boss? It's pretty late... you should probably go home."

She forced a tired smile. "No, I'm fine. I'll just... do a bit... more..."

He obviously didn't believe her, but gave her a nod. "Alright then... well, I'll be on my way! I have to meet a special someone tonight!"

_A special someone... _when was the last time she had met her special someone? Talked to him? Gods, they couldn't even talk anymore. Why... was one silly little argument worth all that? If only she could just swallow her pride...

_Let me close my eyes for one minute... and then I'll get right back to work..._

OoOoOoOoO

Percy sat in front of the telephone - why did they even have a telephone? Why not a smartphone? - waiting for a call to tell him he was fired. But after a couple of hours, he got no call. He then, rightfully, assumed he was _not _fired.

"Percy! Dinner's ready!" his mom called from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!"

"So... how's the first day on the job?" in celebration of him getting a new job (which happened more than you would think), his mom had baked his favorite seven-layer dip.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Just fine."

She didn't question him. She never did. Well, at least not too much.

He stood up. "That was good, mom. But I better get going. I have to start work early tomorrow."

'Work'.

Who can call cleaning real 'work'?

Oh, wait. He could. Because he was one of few that actually had to do it. Oh, well.

OoOoOoOoO

He woke up, got dressed, showered, and ran out of the house, grabbing a donut on his way.

And a cookie.

One could never forget the cookies.

He unlocked the building and went in. He noticed, at the top floor, a light was on.

Hmm. Weird.

_Should I go check it out?_

_Of course._

He made his way up - with the staircase this time; elevators made too much noise. He opened the door, careful not to make too much noise himself. There, on the desk, was a mass of blonde curls. And he knew _exactly _who they belonged to.

OoOoOoOoO

**A cliffhanger! Yay, I'm getting better at making those! Woohoo, me! And you guys, because you're all so pleasant and wonderful and none of you have hated on me yet! A real achievement! I think. Yay!**


	8. HIATUS NOTICE

**Well, we'll start with reviews!**

**Naturally.**

**RandomFanAuthor: oh, wow! I never actually considered that. I mean, I tend to enjoy the Percabeth mortal AUs because they're full of drama and *intrigue* and I ****_have _****noticed that they tend to have a common story plot, but... hmm. That's interesting. Thanks! And I alternate between POVs because... well, there are just some things readers need to know and they ****_can't. Wait. _****Also because I need something to fill up space!**

**So, uh, sorry guys, but this isn't an update.**

**This is a HIATUS notice.**

**I'm going on vacation to somewhere for sometime.**

**And since I"m not allowed to bring my PC along, I will not be able to update.**

**Until August.**

**Most likely.**

**Cry.**

**And while I'm away, it'll be GREAT if I get story suggestions so I have something to write when I come back.**

**(I need inspiration. I'm writing this as I go along.)**

**YOUR CLUELESS AUTHOR HERE NEEDS HELP.**

**Oh geez, a plea for help.**

**I'm getting desperate.**

**But um, SORRY ABOUT HIATUS.**

**OK!**

**I'm done.**

**Seeya in August, guys! *insert heart emoji here***


	9. I'M SORRY I SWEAR

**Hello, lovely earthlings! I'm sorry for taking much, ****_much _****longer than intended. Thing is, my computer broke, and... stuff happened. Anyways, it's on its way back (or something), and the only reason I can post this is because I'm borrowing my sister's computer for "10 minutes", which is not enough time to write a chapter.**

**I am sincerely sorry, and the moment I get my computer back, I will update!...**

**Alas, that could be a week or so. Thank you for all your support and patience! Since I have, oh, 5 more minutes, I will give you a recap of what we're reading**

OoOoOoOoO

_He woke up, got dressed, showered, and ran out of the house, grabbing a donut on his way._

_And a cookie._

_One could never forget the cookies._

_He unlocked the building and went in. He noticed, at the top floor, a light was on._

_Hmm. Weird._

_Should I go check it out?_

_Of course._

_He made his way up - with the staircase this time; elevators made too much noise. He opened the door, careful not to make too much noise himself. There, on the desk, was a mass of blonde curls. And he knew exactly who they belonged to._

OoOoOoOoO

**If you don't understand that because you don't have good memory or if it's a longer time than I thought, then it goes something like this:**

**Annabeth: Zzzzz...**

**Percy: wake up, grab a breakfast-thing, go to work**

**Percy: gets to work**

**Percy: odd elevator light is on**

**Percy: goes to check it out**

**Annabeth: Zzzzz...**

**My readers: DRAMATIC GASP**

**;)**

**Fear not, A Cup of Coffee, Please, will be back soon!**

**Farewell! Love you all!**

_**Cue the dang curtains!**_

***Dramatic curtains sweep across imaginary stage***

***backstage***

**Oh my god I need a plot idea by next week or they're gonna all kill me. :'D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am ALIVEEEEEEEE! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, that was overdramatic.**

**But I'm happy. Computer was fixeddddddddd! And to make up for lost time, I'm going to try to make my chapters longerrrrrrrrrrrr! Or shorter! For TORTURE. JK. Sort of.**

***take two***

**Woohoo! My computer was fixed! And since I took forever to update, I'm going to make it up to you with an extra-long chapter. Maybe. I'm not good at long things. Unless my friends are helping me out, which they are not.**

**Poo.**

**RandomFanAuthor: thanks soooooooo much for the support. I'm glad at least one person missed me!**

**Okay. So. This... is way overdue. But I was invited to a party, and there was this competition... and stuff.**

**But... well...**

**Those are excuses.**

**And I'm sorry.**

**But enough of that. Let's begin!**

OoOoOoOoO

Percy gaped at something he thought he would never see: his boss... sleeping... at work...?

Preposterous!

Impossible!

Couldn't be true!

But it was.

Her blonde hair in messy ringlets, her papers scattered on the floor, coffee dripping off the table...

Percy never thought he had seen something so beautiful.

Then, he remembered what he was there for. To clean. And nothing else.

Oh, and to get paid.

_Sigh..._

Percy pulled the mop off of the cart, dipped it in water, and started cleaning the coffee. He swept up the trash, put the papers in and orderly pile _on the desk, _and continued to the other floors.

He'd come back.

Perhaps.

OoOoOoOoO

Sea green eyes.

An ocean.

Waves.

Sebastian the crab.

She couldn't swim!

She floundered helplessly in the waves.

And then she was drowning, until a flock of paper cranes came down and tried to save her.

But they were all pulled into the water... one... by... one...

She was floating.

In a hot air balloon.

Green.

And gray.

And then there was blue. There was cold.

So cold.

And then, a raven's wing.

Darkness.

OoOoOoOoO

_Ding!_

The elevator stopped. He'd come back.

She was still sleeping. He stared at her hair.

It seemed to be beckoning to him.

He reached a hand out, but she jolted upwards, gasping like she'd been drowning.

Or something.

"What are you doing?"

The storm in her eyes got darker. He could swear he saw lightning.

"Uh..." he pointed to her coffee cup, on the left. "I was... picking that... up."

"Oh." the tension in her shoulders visibly deflated. "I... how long was I out?"

"I... don't know. You were sleeping when I got here."

She cast him a look, clearly suspicious.

Of what?

Her phone rang. She looked at it and cursed. "Shi...take mushrooms!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I... a date. Yesterday. I have to go."

Oh.

:(

OoOoOoOoO

**Was that extra long?**

**No?**

**I tried...**

**;-;**


	11. Happy holidays, you whack-a-moles

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY LOVELY CHILDREN!**

**No, I am NOT LATE. Whatever are you talking about?****To celebrate the joyful occasion of my rise from the dead (my cousins did a ritual. Thanks to those who donated. The goats were useful), I have a little story prompt~**

***Ahem***

**P.S. This is not part of my story, but it can be used in my other one - Love, Life, and Percabeth. Look it up and read it, please~**

OoOoOoOoO

Percy approached Annabeth's door with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a velvet box in the other.

He opened the door. "Hey, Wise Girl. Will you - what...?"

Annabeth sat on the sofa, chugging eggnog.

"Annie, Christmas is over..."

She sobbed into her bottle of eggnog. "No, it's *hic* not! IT'S NOT IT'S NOT IT'S NOT, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME KELP HEAD!"

It was only then that Percy noticed the rest of the Seven hiding in the corners of Annabeth's living room, sitting on the floor with spilled eggnog and various sharp objects. They made shushing noises and violent gestures.

He sniggered at them and pointed them out to Annabeth.

OoOoOoOoO

**So, what happens next?**

**It's up to you, my dear wild savages. Comment if you will, and if you don't, and eggnog-hangry Annabeth will hunt you down. Whilst you do so, I will obsessively stalk the comments, and choose my favorite ending and never tell any of you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Happy holidays~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooooooo... it's been a while. It's also been my fault. I'm so, so, SO sorry.**

**I could die.**

**Argh.**

**I'm the worst author everrrrrr. You'll probably have to re-read everything. I feel so bad.**

**But in my defense... oh, what am I kidding? There is literally no excuse except for that I didn't know what to write. **

***glares at mirror***

**As I've mentioned multiple times, this story was not planned out ahead of time. It was a spontaneous write-a-thon. Like, if I had an idea and felt like writing, I would just write. And if I ****_didn't _****have an idea and ****_didn't _****feel like writing, well... I didn't write.**

***cri***

**So, to be honest, I don't actually have an idea and I don't actually feel like writing. I just feel so bad about not writing, I decided to write.**

**Chances are, this chapter's gonna be crap.**

OoOoOoOoO

Annabeth pushed past... _him, _nearly knocking him over in her haste to get out.

Ah, shoot. This wasn't good. This was, in fact, really, really bad. She had missed her I'm-sorry-can-we-try-again date _and _she was caught sleeping on the job.

It was a really good thing she was the boss.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which was surprisingly still smooth.

Running, she sent off a text to her ex-boyfriend:

_7:18 AM_

_I'm so sorry. I fell asleep while working. Can we reschedule?_

OoOoOoOoO

She anxiously checked her phone.

_9:04 AM_

_I'm so sorry. I fell asleep while working. Can we reschedule?_

_Marked unread._

OoOoOoOoO

_12:47 PM _**(A/N: Noon. Noon, people. 12 AM is midnight. Just... in case you don't know.)**

_I'm so sorry. I fell asleep while working. Can we reschedule?_

_Marked unread._

OoOoOoOoO

"What the heck?" Annabeth muttered, staring at her phone screen. "Why won't he answer?"

OoOoOoOoO

_3:17 PM_

_I'm so sorry. I fell asleep while working. Can we reschedule?_

_Marked read._

OoOoOoOoO

_3:18 PM_

_Please answer._

_Marked read._

OoOoOoOoO

_3:19 PM_

_I'm really, really sorry._

_Marked read._

OoOoOoOoO

Annabeth was lying on her bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets, staring intensely at her phone.

_6:33 PM_

_Luke?_

_Marked read._

She groaned.

"I don't even know why I bother." She said out loud to herself. "It's not like _he _does."

OoOoOoOoO

**It's some insight into Annabeth's personal life and her own love-life.**

**In all honesty, I had _no idea _what to write. Okay. This chapter was pretty short (I think) and I definitely could've done better.**

**Oh, this is _not good. _Now I feel bad for Annabeth and want her to end up with Luke-**

**Gah. I can do this. Ignore this.**

**I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time.**

**It's a really good thing this story wasn't that long to begin with, so you won't have to re-read much. I swear I'll do better from now on.**

**Hopefully.**


End file.
